Stands are often used to brace an object in a desired orientation. A particular object that is often supported or braced by a stand is a tree. In certain situations, decorative trees may have been removed from the ground, requiring them to be supported by a stand. Often natural trees do not have straight trunks and therefore can be difficult to orient desirably in a stand. Additionally, adjustment of an objects orientation once supported by a stand may be desirable.